Child of the Sea
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: Sabo survives getting hit by the cannonball and is saved by a blue-haired girl who is more than what she appears to be. Not only does she have the power to heal wounds; but she's also a child of the sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! And welcome to one of the best stories ever! JK. That's just my opinion. And everyone has their own opinion. But let me tell you some things real quick before we get into the swing of things.**

 **ONE: Might be a few mistakes in the story.**

 **TWO: My knowledge on One Piece isn't too fabulous.**

 **THREE: There isn't a number 3.**

 **FOUR: I don't own One Piece. Thank god that I don't own it.**

 **Now that that's out of the way. LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

* * *

This takes place when Sabo leaves for his freedom.

* * *

 **-Sabo's POV-**

I smiled as I wrote my farewell letter to Ace and Luffy. I loved them deeply but I couldn't stay in this place any longer. As I'd said before even with parents, I'm still alone. After I finished I put the letter into an envelope and wrote down who the letter was to go to.

I sighed with sadness that I had to leave so many years before my brothers and I were originally going to leave; but I just wasn't happy here with my no-good parents. Picking up my bag I took one good look at my room, 'Goodbye forever.' I quickly climbed out through my room window and used the ledges as a ladder so that I could progress up to the roof.

I took a deep breath, 'Here I come, freedom.' I thought and quickly jumped roof from roof until I was near the docks, where my little boat was. I walked up to my little boat and smiled at my flag. 'Now to leave and accomplish my dream.' I thought again and jumped onto the boat and set sail out to sea.

The smell of the ocean made me feel free like I'd always wanted to. I turned back around to look at my hometown one last time and felt a tear come out of my eye. I wiped it off and smiled with happiness, "I'll see you in the future, Ace, Luffy, after we all become the greatest pirates ever." I pledged.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, turning the sky a variety of the colors orange, pink, and slightly lavender. It was calming and made me feel at peace. But that's when I heard the sound of a cannon and turned my entire body around to see a cannon ball coming right for me. I couldn't escape even if I jumped out and tried to swim away.

I closed my eyes and felt tears coming out of my eyes, 'Sorry, Ace, Luffy. I guess you'll have to go on your adventure without me.' I thought and that's when everything went black.

I could feel someone dragging me across the dry, cool sand; but my eyes refused to open and stayed closed. I grunted slightly in pain as whoever was pulling me picked up their pace. I couldn't protest before passing out again.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of soft humming of a song that I'd never heard before. I opened my eyes to try and see who was humming, but something was covering my eyes. 'Have I been kidnapped?' I thought with slight fear. But that thought omitted out of my mind when the person who was humming took off whatever was covering my eyes. "Ah. You're awake." She stated calmly.

I stared at her with awe. Her features were so unique. She had pale skin that could almost pass off as white, but it had a slight pinkness to it. Her long, blue hair reminded me of the ocean the way it seemed to wave flawlessly as she moved around. Her lips were thin, yet plump, and her eyes were the ones that caught me the most. They were a light grayish color, they reminded me of a full moon on a warm spring night.

She was wearing a white dress that came down right above her knees with a white bow at the side near her waste and a weird necklace with some kind of stone

The girl seemed to be about my age or maybe a year younger since she was so petite and thin. "Are you ok? Your face seems to be reddening." She asked with a sweet candy voice. That made me blush even more, 'Who is this girl?' I wondered.

She got up for a moment and I saw that we were in some kind of old shed. But it seemed like someone lived here since the place was clean and had candles lit everywhere along with this bed that I was laying in. I could smell something cooking and soon the girl came back with a glass of water and a bowl of soup.

I sat up, amazingly, with no pain. I looked at myself and saw that I did have bandages on my arms and legs. I eyed the soup suspiciously and turned to the girl. "You could have poisoned this." I stated. She tilted her head, "Why would I ever do that?" she asked. Why?' I thought skeptically.

This girl may look, sound, and seem innocent but you can never let your guard down. The cute ones were the most deadliest and that's a full blown fact.

"Well for one thing, I don't know you. A second thing is that you sort of just kidnapped me." I explained to her. She pouted slightly, "But I saved you!" she exclaimed. "If I hadn't been around when you had got hit by that cannon ball, you'd be dead."

My eyes widened at that, "Wait. You… you saw me leave the docks?" I asked with disbelief, I didn't see anyone around the docks when I had left. She nodded, "Yeah. I was playing with my friends until I hear a strange noise and then I looked up and saw the explosion and fire right above me. Then I saw you and decided to save you. After that I dragged you to this shed and healed you up. But your arm and your left leg were broken, luckily I was able to heal those up too; but there still going to hurt just a little bit so don't put too much pressure onto them for about a week or so. OK?" she asked with big pleading eyes.

I sweat dropped, "You're not focusing!" I scolded. "Yes I am! I just told you that I didn't poison your food! Now hurry up before it gets cold." She told me. I shook my head, "You eat some first so that I know for sure that it's not poisoned." I stated. She huffed and took a big spoonful of my soup and dumped it into her mouth while chewing on it slowly. "Actually… it could use more salt." She stated and grabbed some salt and shook it into my soup while taking another spoonful and eating it.

I sweat dropped again as she nodded in confirmation and gave me back the spoon. "Well are you going to eat it now?" she asked me. I nodded slowly and took a spoonful and ate the soup off the spoon. I took a breath of relief and sighed slightly at how good the soup was. 'This girl sure can cook.' I thought.

I opened my eyes when I heard her giggle quietly and looked at her with a slight glare. "You like my soup don't you? I call it 'Potato Soup'." She announced to me happily. I just rolled my eyes and quietly, and awkwardly, ate the rest of my soup while the girl watched me eat it.

After I finished she took the empty bowl and water from me and sat them down on a little table and came back sitting near the little bed on small stool, "What your name?" she asked me with obvious curiosity. "Sabo." I told her. She nodded, "I'm Umiko." She stated with a small smile.

"What island are we on?" I asked her. "Oh the same one that you left from. I just carried you into a vacant section of the island where no one can find us." She explained with a bored expression. I blinked, 'So that means that I can still go find Ace and Luffy.' I thought with pure joy.

"What are you getting all excited about?" she asked me. I turned to look at her again. "Nothing. I just get to see my brothers again after all." I told her with a big smile. She smiled back at me but had confusion in her eyes, "What's a 'brother'?" she asked me after an awkward silence. I looked at her, "How do you not know what a brother is?" I asked her. She shrugged innocently and hung her head down I shame.

"Well… a brother is… someone that you have relation to, under the same parents." I told her slowly and nodded. Umiko thought for a moment and nodded, "Ah. I think I get it now." She exclaimed with a big smile. "What are your brothers' names?" she asked me.

"Ace and Luffy." I told her. "Do you like them?" she asked me again. I nodded, "Of course they're my brothers. Family." I added.

She frowned and I took notice of this, "Why're you frowning?" I asked her. "What's a family? Is it important? Does it hold benefits?" she asked in one breath. I looked at the girl and could see deep in her eyes that she was indeed alone and lost.

"A family is a group of people who care deeply for each other and will do anything to help one another. No matter the situation. And yes they are very important and hold my benefits in more ways than one." I explained to her. She looked down in thought.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her. She looked up at me with so much confusion as before, "What's a 'parent'?" she asked me with an empty voice. "The person that gave birth to you or the person who takes care of you." I explained to her and waited for her to tell me.

"Well now that you say that. My mama and the sea are my parents." She said with eagerness. I gave her a face that said, 'Are you stupid?' and sighed, "How is the sea your parent?" I asked her skeptically. "Well… that is where I was born and brought into existence. That's when Mama found me and took care of me." She explained to me.

"What does your mama look like?" I asked her. She put on a face of thought again and stuck her tongue out slightly for added thought, "She's reeeeeaalllllly big. She's got beautiful glowing green eyes, red scales, sharp teeth, and long pink scales that run down her back and under her belly." She explained to me like it was normal. "Ok let me rephrase that, _what_ is your mama?" I asked her. "A sea king." She answered.

My jaw dropped, "Your mom is a sea king!? So then what are you!?" I asked her.

She smirked, "I'm a child of the sea."

* * *

 **So? You like!? Please let me know! I like this story! I think that it holds some potential and that it's cute. I love Umiko! How about you!? I should stop talking. But anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all those follows and favs! Because of that I decided to give you another chapter early. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, I decided to change up the anime a bit. Nobody saw Sabo's ship explode except for Umiko and the noble that 'killed' Sabo. So everyone thinks that Sabo has left to go live his dream.**

" _Hello_." – Umiko's mom speaking to her.

* * *

 **-Umiko's POV-**

I watched as Sabo just stared at me with wide eyes. I tilted my head, "What?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow. He sputtered, "Y-you… your mom's a sea king!?" he asked me again, yelling in my face. I wiped my face off and sighed, "Yeah. What's so weird about that?" I asked him, confused about the whole situation.

Wasn't it normal to have a sea king as a mom?

Sabo sighed at me, "The thing that's weird about your mom is that no one has a sea king as a mom. It's… It's not really registered as… normal in other peoples' minds." He stated. I looked at him with even more confusion than before. "It's not?" I asked him.

"No it's not." He told me shaking his head. I yawned softly and stretched my arms out, "Ok. Thanks for that information. I'm going to go get some… stuff." I told him quickly and ran out of the old shed leaving Sabo alone.

I stood outside near the old shed and took deep breaths being careful not to cry. I took a deep breath again and turned into water and slithered through the ground in a fast pace and turned back into my human form when I got to the beach.

Once I made it to the beach I jumped into the water and turned into my mermaid form and swam to a little island of rocks and called out for my mama with a soft melody that was light and warm. She came in less than a minute and rose out of the water so that she was looking at me.

" _What is it my child_?" she asked with worry laced in her voice. I huffed sadly, "Well, I met a boy today and we've been talking for the past couple of hours… and, well, he told me some things about family. I want an honest answer, mama, am I actually your child?" I asked her. My mama's eyes widened slightly, " _Umiko, I don't know what that boy told you; but you will always be my child, no matter what_." She said to me.

I felt a tear come out of my eye and then felt my mama's tail fin wipe it off gently. " _You don't have to be born from my womb to be my child_." She added. I looked up at her, "I-I don't?" I asked her to make sure that she was sure. She nodded, " _Yes. Don't ever think that I'm not your mother ever again. Ok_?" she asked me. I wiped my face off a bit and nodded while giving her a small smile.

" _Good. Now get along and go to sleep_." She told me with a motherly voice. I nodded again and jumped into the water, in mermaid form, and swam back to the beach. 'Thank goodness that my mama is so wise.' I thought and went back to the shed.

When I came back Sabo was sound asleep and I smiled slightly at how funny he looked. I got beside him and laid down while in fetus position and yawned as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

-Two Weeks Later-

* * *

Sabo had finally healed up all the way to where his arms and legs wouldn't hurt anymore. I felt happy for him; but I couldn't help but feel really upset about him leaving to find his brothers. He noticed my sadness and came up to me the day before he was going to leave.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've seemed more sad this past week ever since I healed up all the way." He stated while sitting down next to me, against a tree. I sighed and shook my head, "It's nothing. Well, actually, it is something." I told him.

"Well tell me what's wrong. You can tell me." He reassured me by patting me on the head. "I'm just sad that you're leaving. You're really fun to be around. It's better than playing with those fishes." I admitted. I didn't notice his face turning a bright red color. "W-well. Then… maybe… you can come live with… my brothers and I?" suggested.

I thought for a moment and a smile slowly crept its way onto my face. I jumped up and turned around to look at Sabo. "Yeah! I just have to go ask my mama." I told him. "I wanna come." He announced while standing up. "Ok. But you probably won't be able to hold your breath long enough so I'll lend you some air." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Lend me some air?" he asked. I nodded and gestured for him to come near me. I saw his face redden a bit as I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him on the nose. A little light shined where I kissed him and that's when a little air bubble surrounded his head. I quickly dragged him towards a cliff, "We're going to take a little shortcut!" I told him happily as I dragged him full speed to the cliff, getting ready to jump off.

He screamed, "Have you ever tried this shortcut!?" he asked me. As we we're about to jump off the cliff I looked back at him with a happy smile, "Nope." I told him, popping the 'p'. We both jumped off the cliff and I turned into my mermaid form once we both hit the water.

Sabo was holding his breath almost turning purple until I reminded him about the air bubble. He grinned sheepishly and I just rolled my eyes while laughing. I took his arm and swam at a fast, but safe, pace to get to the little island that I talked to my mama on.

Once we reached the little rock island I sat down and watched as Sabo squealed slightly with delight at how cool the swim through the sea was. "Ok. I'm going to sing for my mama now. So brace yourself it might get a little shaky once she comes." I warned him. He nodded and sat down beside me near the edge.

I took a deep breath and sang my calling song. About a minute later my mom came and, like last time, rose out of the water so that her head was at the same level as my body. I held Sabo's hand to comfort him since he seemed to be a bit startled by my mom's sudden coming.

My mom's eyes glowed their beautiful seaweed green and I could tell that she was eyeing Sabo. " _Who is that with you, Umiko_?" she asked me. I looked back at Sabo and smiled reassuringly, "Mama, this is Sabo. He's the boy that I was talking about the other week." I told her calmly. I saw her eyes turn dark for a moment but she replaced them quickly with suspiciousness, " _Ok. What did you come to ask me this time_?" she asked me.

"Sabo offered me to come and live with him and his brothers. Is that ok?" I asked her clasping my hands together and giving her big, puppy dog eyes. " _You know that doesn't work on me_." My mama deadpanned. I pouted slightly, "Please! I don't want to be alone… Again!" I added for good measure. Her eyes sparked a bit with slight confusion, " _What do you mean you'll be alone. You'll have me_." She said with sadness.

I sighed, "You know that's not what I meant." I told her and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard her sigh, " _Fine. You may stay with Sabo and his brothers. But if they hurt you in any kind of way_." She warned me, her eyes going from green to red. "I'll kill them!" she added.

Sabo and I sweat dropped and I coughed uncomfortably, "O-Ok. Well that's all that I had to ask. I love you!" I told her and kissed her on her nostril. She nodded, " _I love you too my little child_." She said and, just like the wind, she was gone.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's go!" I told Sabo. He nodded, "Alright!"

 **-At Dadan's Hut-**

I followed Sabo through a thick forest and then I saw a little hut up a hill. "Is that the man-lady's house that you were talking about?" I asked Sabo. He nodded, "Yeah. But when we go up into the hut, you might not want to call Dadan that." He warned me in advance.

I nodded, "Got it. Don't call the man-lady a man-lady." I stated to myself.

"I just can't believe that I'm back home. Everyone's going to be so surprised. They thought that I had left." Sabo said with glee. I smiled, "Are your brothers nice?" I asked him cautiously. He nodded, "Yes and no. Luffy is an idiot and Ace just takes a while to get used to new people." He told me. I nodded.

"Quite the pair that you have." I said while giggling.

 **-Sabo's POV-**

I could feel my face heating up at the sound of Umiko's giggle. I know that I haven't known her for that long; but she's a real joy to be around, she reminds me of Luffy, but smarter. WAY smarter, even if she did do stupid things every once in a while.

We final reached Dadan's hut I could feel something welling up in my stomach. It was a good mix of nervousness and happiness. I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt Umiko take hold of my hand, "It'll be ok. Just go in." she said with a calm voice.

It's been about a good 3-4 weeks since I had supposedly left for the sake of my dream. I know that letter must've shattered my brothers. We were going to live our dream together before but I'd left because I wasn't happy. But now, we really do get to live this dream together. I felt Umiko's grip tighten on my hand.

I nodded and slowly walked inside. I could hear the sound of talking and then heard everything go silent. "S-Sabo?" I heard Dadan say. I opened my eyes to see her standing there just looking at me with disbelief, "I thought that you left." She stated quietly. I nodded, "I did. But other people had different plans." I told her while chuckling. I saw her stand up and walk up to me with tears in her eyes.

She then picked me up and hugged me in a motherly fashion while crying her eyes out, "I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD!" she sobbed out. I swallowed down a sob, "Its ok, Dadan. I'm here now. So stop crying." I told her with annoyance in my voice.

 **-No One's POV-**

After the little sob show from all the bandits of the Dadan family they finally noticed Umiko staring at all of them with an amused smile.

"Who're you?" Dadan asked. Umiko looked up at her, "I'm Umiko." She stated simply. Dadan and the others all introduced themselves to Umiko and then went back to work. Sabo took Umiko's hand, "C'mon, it's time to go find my brothers." He told her and dragged her out the house with all the other bandits watching the scene humorously.

Sabo dragged Umiko behind him as he ran towards the treehouse that he used to live in and called home. He climbed up with Umiko close behind and walked into the treehouse. He looked inside to see that it was empty. "They must be training or hunting." Sabo said with thought. Umiko looked at the place with wonder, "You live in a tree?" she asked him. He nodded, "Yeah this is where I used to live. My brothers and I built this treehouse because of their grandpa."

"Who their grandpa, and what's a grandpa?" she asked him with a tilted head. Sabo sighed, "You probably don't know since you've lived in water all your life." He told her with a sigh. Umiko pouted but totally forgot about it when she looked outside and saw two boys walking towards the treehouse that they were in.

"There's two boys outside." She pointed out. Sabo walked up to the door and smiled widely at the sight of his two beloved brothers walking to the treehouse. "Those are my brothers!" Sabo cheered. Umiko smiled awkwardly as Sabo jumped around excitingly, "You're so girly sometimes." She told him simply.

Sabo composed himself once the two brothers came up and stopped right where they were once they saw Sabo. "Sabo? Is that really you?" Luffy asked. Ace didn't say anything and just stayed where he was as Luffy ran up to Sabo and hugged him while crying loudly.

"Ace?" Sabo asked teasingly. Ace walked up to Sabo with tears in his eyes, but he was smiling happily, "We thought that you were gone." He stated. Sabo smiled sadly as Luffy backed up and stared at him. "I did leave. But my boat ended up getting shot by a cannonball and Umiko saved me." He explained to them. Ace then hugged Sabo and sobbed lightly, "I'm so glad that you're back!" he cried while Luffy joined in on the hug.

After that little hug story Sabo noticed Umiko standing there pouting with her arms crossed.

 **-Sabo's POV-**

I looked at Umiko nervously at the sight of her angry pout. Sure, she looked cute; but she looked very deadly too with those eyes of hers. I got Ace and Luffy's attention and introduced them to Umiko.

"You guys this is the girl that saved me, Umiko these are my brothers Ace and Luffy." I announced. Ace looked at Umiko and shook her hand nicely. Umiko smiled, "Nice to meet you two!" she exclaimed happily. Luffy stared at her with sparkles in his eyes, "OOOH! Your hair is blue! Did you wash your hair with blueberries!? Oh wait! No. You ate too many blueberries!?" Luffy told her in one breath. I sighed as Umiko just stared at him, clearly confused. "Don't answer those questions Umiko." I told her. She closed her mouth as she was about to answer, "Alright. Now that we've got that out the way, let's do something now that we're back together again."

"But Umiko hasn't told me why her hair's blue!" Luffy whined as he picked up a lock of Umiko's hair. "It's so soft!" he added amazed by the softness of Umiko's hair. Umiko blushed, "Why thank you, Luffy, that's really kind of you." Umiko told him.

I cleared my throat, "Let's go for a dine n' dash!" I exclaimed with a big, mischievous smile. Ace and Luffy cheered happily. Again, Umiko stood there confused, "What's a dine n' dash?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

 **Sorry that it's not that emotional, I wanted it to be really sad and happy but it's just kind of bland, sorry about that, it's kind of hard to come up with something sad for me since I'm a very happy person. But I tried. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know what you're thinking. 'Man, she sure is posting chapters quick.' Yes I am. But that's because I really don't have anything better to do.**

 **JK. I just like to write fanfictions. And I can see that I've earned another follower. Thanks Ice Jewel of eternal beauty for following and faving. I really didn't expect this little story to get this much attention. I know that 7 isn't a lot to you, but 7 is the highest number of followers I've ever gotten. I hope to get more! That's why I decided to post another chapter early!**

 **I'm glad that you're all enjoying my story!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **-Umiko's POV-**

"What's a dine n' dash?" I asked Sabo with a tilted head. Ace sighed in annoyance at me, "Are you stupid?" he asked me like he was expecting me to say yes. I frowned, "Nope." I told him popping the 'p' like I always do.

Luffy just laughed at the way I pronounced the word, "You're so funny, Umi-chan!" he laughed out. I just mumbled a bit under my breath. "Let's just go." Sabo said and with that, we left.

I panted as I tried to catch up with Sabo and his brothers. I was never a fast walker since I'm small for my age. I'm about the height of Luffy, which is kind of sad since I'm 9 and he's 7. "C'mon, Umi-chan, walk faster!" I heard Luffy chant. I just stuck my tongue out in exhaustion.

"I can't walk fast!" I complained. "Then I guess you won't be eating anything!" Ace yelled back from where he was in front of me. I growled and transformed into water and formed back into human form beside Luffy, who didn't notice.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked them. They all jumped slightly, "When did you get here?" Luffy asked. I just shrugged, "I took your advice and walked faster." I stated simply.

"We'll be there in just a minute. But first let's get into disguise." Sabo told them and they quickly got on top of each other and put on a long grey coat. I cocked my eyebrow up and snickered, "How is being taller going to help you guys?" I asked with confusion in my voice. Ace just groaned, "Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked me.

I pouted for a moment but just waved it off, "Ok. I'm not going to ask anymore 'dumb' questions." I announced, making quotation marks with my hands at the word 'dumb'. "Good." Ace said. We then walked into the restaurant and I pretended to be their daughter.

After Sabo showed the man this pretty looking badge thing we were taken into a private room and given many bowls of something called 'ramen'. I looked at the bowl and was about to ask what ramen was but stopped. I didn't want Ace saying that I was stupid again.

I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat the noodles. I slurped them up and hummed at how good it was. I ate about 3 bowls until I got full but Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were still eating more and more. "You guys eat like giants." I stated. They just kept eating the ramen noisily. I just sat their patiently until the owner came in and saw us. Sabo and his brothers quickly ran out the window.

I jumped out the window after them and landed on the ground roughly. I then ran for the forest and to the treehouse in a mad dash, following Sabo and his brothers. After the running I stopped and panted heavily, I'd never really been that good at running and always tried easily. But the way that I tired was unnatural this time. I never tired out this easily.

I started to feel weak and my legs started to shake. My vision blurred a bit as I tried to walk but my legs were starting to grow very weak. "S-Sabo!" I gasped out and reached my arm out weakly for him. The boys all stopped and looked at me with shock and worry. They ran back to me.

"Umi-chan!? What's wrong with your hair!?" Luffy cried out with tears starting to form in his eyes. I looked at my once long, flowing, blue hair that was now a dull gray color. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly reached for my necklace to see if it was there.

To my fear, it wasn't on my neck anymore.

"S-Sabo. I-I need m-my necklace b-back." I told him weakly as I started swaying back and forth, my vision blurring even more. "UMI-CHAN!" I heard Luffy sob as I fell back and everything went black.

 **-Ace's POV-**

I watched as Umiko became unconscious, why did she just become sick all of a sudden? I looked at Sabo who was looking at Umiko with the same level of worry as me.

"Why does she need that necklace?" I asked Sabo. He grunted, "While I was living with her in the shed she told me that she always wore the necklace because something was wrong with her and her mama always told her to wear it and never take it off until she was strong enough." Sabo explained.

"What do we do then?" I asked him with exasperation in my voice. She clearly wasn't strong enough to fight against whatever she had and needed help right away. "We need to take her to her mama. We'll have to take a boat out into the sea." Sabo told me quickly.

"UMI-CHAN! PLEASE DON"T DIE!" Luffy cried out sadly as he held her hand, which was starting to get cold. Ace carried her bridle style as they ran to the docks and took a boat out to sea. Once they made it to the small island Sabo made the both of them climb out the boat and get onto the rock island.

"Get the shell out of her pocket." Sabo told me. I put Umiko down and reached into the medium sized pocket on her dress and pulled out a cream colored conch shell. It wasn't as big as all the other conch shells that I'd seen before.

I quickly gave the shell to Sabo and watched as he blew into it. It made a soft sound that was beautiful in its own way. (Like a French horn if you've ever heard one.) In less than a minute a big sea king rose out of the water. I was about to attack until Sabo stopped me. "Don't! That's Umiko's mom." He told me quickly.

I stared at her amazed, 'This is Umiko's mom?' I thought with disbelief.

"What happened to my child?" Umiko's mom asked with slight panic. "She lost her necklace!" I informed her. She looked at Umiko's lifeless body but could see that she was still breathing but very shallowly. "Give her to me. I'll take care of her while I can. You guys need to go find her necklace. And find it quick!" she ordered us.

I nodded and quickly picked Umiko up and carried her over to her mom. Her body was getting colder and colder every minute. Luffy was still crying, "PLEASE DON'T LET UMI-CHAN DIE!" he cried out. I grabbed his arm, "Umiko's not going to die! Idiot!" I yelled at him.

Luffy stopped crying and sniffled slightly and nodded, "Ok. Then let's go find her necklace." He stated. We all quickly got back onto the boat and rowed back to land. We got off the boat and ran back to the restaurant that we ate at before Umiko lost her necklace.

We checked in front of the door in the back, even on the roof. But it wasn't there. We then traced our steps to the way that we ran to our treehouse. "Sabo what does her necklace even look like?" I asked him. He hummed in thought, "It looks like a regular string necklace with a weird blue stone on it." He explained for us.

I nodded again and soon we started tracing our steps again. I had Sabo and Luffy look around the area that Umiko had passed out while I traced the places that we had ran.

I looked all around the ground and saw some weird blue stone on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It had strange wavy marks on it but no string connected to it. But it did have a little hole that went through it at the top of it. So that meant that a string was going through the hole.

I quickly ran back to Sabo and Luffy. "I found it!" I exclaimed. Luffy and Sabo both cheered happily, "Let's go save Umi-chan!" Luffy cheered happily. We all nodded and quickly ran to the beach, got on the boat, and rowed to the little rock island. Umiko's mom was still there holding Umiko.

She had Umiko laying on her back in the water, her long gray hair flowing peacefully in the ocean. Umiko's mom looked at us and saw the stone, "Her stone! You found it!" she said happily. "It doesn't have a string on it." I told her. "She can use the string that holds my hat around my neck!" Luffy suggested and took it off the hat.

I nodded but couldn't get the string through the tiny whole. "Dammit! This stupid string!" I yelled angrily. Sabo groaned in annoyance and took the string and stone away and put it through the hole of the stone with ease.

Umiko's mom took her out of the water and placed her in front of the boys. "Put the necklace on her. Quickly, Sabo." She commanded. Sabo nodded and we watched as Umiko's hair slowly turned back to its beautiful, royal blue color. Her skin turned back into its pale, yet pink, color, and her breathing evened.

"She's going to be sick for a couple of days. I'm going to trust that you children will be able to take care of her while she's ill." She told us with relief and happiness in her voice. I nodded, "Yes. We'll all take good care of Umiko. Ms.… uhhh?" I asked. "Call me Mai." She stated to me. (I couldn't think of a better name. So just deal with it.) I nodded, "Right! We'll take care of her." I reassured her and picked Umiko up and put her into the boat.

"Yeah! She'll be better in no time!" Luffy told her. She seemed to smile down at us and nodded before swimming away into the sea. We quickly rowed back to the beach and docked the small boat. As we walked to the treehouse I started to think about how we were going to care for Umiko, "Do any of you guys even know how to take care of a sick person? Especially a _girl_?" I asked. Sabo and Luffy both paused for a moment and turned around.

"Now that you say that, I don't think so. But we could go ask Makino tomorrow in the morning." Sabo suggested. I nodded, "Yeah. We should get some sleep first." I said and we all quickly went into our treehouse. "Whose bed will she sleep in?" Luffy asked us both. I sighed, "She can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep with Luffy." I said.

Sabo nodded, "Alright. Keep the covers off of her." He warned. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah mommy dearest." I responded. I put Umiko onto my bed and went over to Luffy's bed laying down next to my little brother, who was already asleep.

 **-Sabo's POV-**

I awoke to the sound of Umiko coughing and got up out of bed to go check up on her. Her face was flushed and her eyes didn't hold as much life as they did before. She looked up at me from her laying position and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Sabo." She said in a quiet voice. I gave her a worried smile, "Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked her. She took a deep breath, "I want water." She responded. I just shook my head, "I don't think that we should give you water yet. We're going to take you to Makino so that she can help us take care of you." I explained.

She just whined annoyingly. "Ok." She groaned out. I nodded and soon enough Ace and Luffy both woke up and I carried Umiko on my back all the way to Makino's bar, with a big blush on my face. We walked in and saw that the bar was, surprisingly, empty. "Hey boys! Who's that you got there? Is she alright?" she asked us with slight worry.

"It's a long story. Her name's Umiko and she's ill. We just need your help on what we should do to make her feel better and how to take care of her." I explained. She nodded in understanding and felt Umiko's head with the back of her hand. "She's running a high fever. What do we give her to make her get better?" I asked her. Makino looked at the girl with a caring look, "You need to give her cold water to drink or even juice. I can give you guys some to take for her." She told us.

I nodded, "Yeah. Water and juice would be just fine." I said to her. Makino nodded and brought us two barrels, one with juice and the other with water. (I don't know what else they would carry it in, sorry!) Ace and Luffy picked up one of the barrels and then we left.

I readjusted Umiko on my back as she started to slip off and heard her groan tiredly, "How you doin' Umiko?" I asked her. She just shook her head, "I don't know. You tell me." She told me irritably. I just sighed, 'Looks like she's going to be cranky for the next few days.' I thought.

We made it back to the treehouse and I laid Umiko down in Ace's bed while Luffy decided to pour some juice. I stared at Umiko with a slight blush on my face again. I couldn't help it. I felt so strange whenever I was around her. I heard Ace snicker, "Is that a blush on your face, Sabo?" He asked mockingly.

I turned around to look at him, "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him with a pointed finger. He just laughed which caused Luffy to join in. "SABO LIKE UMI-CHAN! SABO LIKES UMI-CHAN!" he cheered out. I growled and chased them out the treehouse with a big blush on my face as Luffy kept cheering out the same thing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out as they laughed even more.

 **Thanks for reading this! It really makes me happy to know that some people actually do like my story. I will try my best to keep going on with the story. Until next time. BYE!**


End file.
